Christmas Blues
by Hibisha
Summary: They are meant to be together...he just needs to know she's alive that's all. Shuuya Goenji might plague every dream she has but can he become part of her reality?


Hibisha: this was written for my tiny pal Amy so enjoy a last minute Christmas fic!

Amy: *-* thank you.

Hibisha: no problemo! I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Onwards ye mateys!

* * *

**"Christmas Blues"**

Madison Harp glared at the back of her cousin's head as the blonde blatantly ignored her presence. Biology class had always been boring but on days both blue eyed cousins were mad at each other, the time seemed to drag on further than normal. Heather Bell refused to acknowledge the redhead and pointedly looked at the teacher who was going on and on about something related to how a human looked on the inside. Completely useless in Madison's opinion since the only thing that mattered was how a human looked on the outside. Huffing slightly, she took out her Emery board and began to file her nails, glancing at her her crush from the corner of her eye.

Shuuya Goenji was, like always, completely absorbed into what he was doing and ignoring her existence. A small smile tugged at the corner of her glossed lips as she saw him bite the tip of the pen he was holding, a frown slowly making way to his face, enhancing his already handsome features. He looked so incredibly adorable. She looked back at her notebook and made a split second decision and scribbled a note before passing it to her cousin who frowned at her but took it anyways. Madison saw the tomboy open the note, raising her eyebrow as she read before scribbling something and passing it back to her. Madison read her reply and smiled, shooting her cousin a grateful look, who didn't look at her but the faint blush across her cheeks was the dead giveaway.

At the end of class, Madison strolled up to her locker, putting back her biology book-note, shoving it unceremoniously into her other stuff-and pulling out her cell phone. Seeing that she had her Christmas dance committee meeting in a few minutes, she sacrificed her necessity and abandoned her search for her lip gloss and made a dash for the gym.

Entering, she saw two other member already there, Reina Yagami and Natsumi Raimon. Natsumi gave her a cheery wave while adjusting her black jeans and the strap to her pale pink top. Reina just turned, dug around in her purse and wordlessly passed some gloss to her best friend which she readily accepted, eyeing her bestie's outfit from head to toe.

Reina was dressed in a white dress with brown boots with cream coloured leggings. Smiling, Madison dusted off her own blue dress, before going and sitting down next to her. Natsumi immediately leaned in and gave her an amused look.

"So, ready for the biggest event ever?" She asked, raising her eyebrow. Madison nodded, smirking.

"Who are you going with?" Reina asked. Madison gave a non-commitable shrug.

"Haven't decided yet." She drawled, pretending to look at her nails. Secretly, she hoped Shuuya would just ask her. True he was her boyfriend-okay, boyfriendish person-but they had only got together once and she wasn't sure where they stood right now since she had been the one to ask him out in the first place. She had been hoping this second date was going clinch their relationship and she could hardly stand it.

Of course there was this tiny matter of him having to ask her out...

"I'm obviously going with Genda." Natsumi declared. Madison gave her an odd look. Genda was the guy who had been helping Natsumi get stronger...like a personal trainer. How the heck did this happen? Shrugging, and mentally noting to ask about it later, she looked around at the near empty gym.

"Where are Garnet and Kii?" She asked. Reina shrugged.

"Kii must be with Midorikawa." She guessed as she smiled at the thought of her foster sister with her boyfriend, "Probably making plan for tonight and all." Madison nodded. That was like the lovebirds alright. It was 24th December. The night of the Christmas School Dance. Most couples were already deciding their dressing while Madison was still trying to get her eye-candy to ask her out.

"I'm here." Garnet Folley sang, waltzing inside, her raven locks flowing behind her. She gave them all a superior look. Dressed in a green mini dress with matching heels, Garnet could wind the most-hottest-girl-around award. Or possibly the dumbest. Who the heck would walk around in that tiny thing in the middle of December? Frosty the bitch that's who.

"Garnet." Natsumi nodded. Quite possibly, no one in the room like Garnet. The girl was a walking hazard to all dating females who constantly needed to keep their boyfriends in check around her. Madison simply hated her because the girl was a total witch. Madison hadn't faced many problems after joining the cheer leading squad but the ones she had were all because of Garnet.

"Guess who has the exclusive right to take moi to the dance?" Garnet ask, taking the spot next to Natsumi, and sitting down. The girls were the dance committee and were currently working on the decorations. They had less than 12 hours to turn the gym into a Winter Wonderland. Reina and Madison gave each other an amused look. The only person taking Garnet to the dance would be-

"Shirou Fubuki?" Natsumi asked, rolling her eyes. Garnet deflated a bit. No doubt she wanted it to be a surprise but Shirou and she had been in an open relationship for quite sometime now. Both dating the other for their own twisted reasons. Madison knew Reina was going with Hiroto. Obvio. The two had been voted last years power couple along with Kii and Midorikawa. As if knowing it was her cue, Kii entered the gym and sat down and the girls got down to business. Madison didn't pay much attention and kept thinking up of when Shuuya was gonna ask her. So far, five boys had asked her to the dance and she had refused all but one whom she had kept hanging. And if all else failed, there was always Hunter...who was currently mad at her. But she knew Hunter would come around.

"MADISON!" She jerked out of her thoughts to see no one but Natsumi standing there. Natsumi gave her an exasperated look before nodding towards the big box of decorations on the left. "We need to start now." Madison shrugged and and the two girls began to work. Soon, they were joined by the rest of the committee who had rounded up some volunteers by requesting, forcing or seducing them. Kii requested, Reina forced and Garnet seduced. In a grand total of three hours, the girls had the gym ready in different shades of red, green and white. It was four in the evening and all the girls rushed home to get ready for the dance. Well, all the girls except Madison.

Madison trudged her way home, sighing as she decided to take a walk through the park. Oh well, might as well tell Steve she was going with him. A flash of orange caught her eye in the other wise white surroundings. She turned and saw Shuuya sitting on a bench staring off into space. Tilting her head, she weighed her options. _Go ask him what's wrong or mind my own business_, she thought as a grim smile tugged on her lips. Turning away, she walked on leaving the platinum blonde be.

* * *

"I'm leaving!" Madison shouted to her mum as she left her house. Her breath formed a fog infront of her face as she hurried across her front lawn. She had just cancelled her date with Steve and was going to the dance alone. Chuckling softly, Madison thought about how coming from the States to Japan had completely changed her. The old her would have never thought of going alone. But meeting the people here had taught her a lot. Walking towards her school, he glanced down at her dress and grinned. She wore a dark green dress with a black sweater. Her hair was done up in an elegant knot with little strands escaping their restraints and framing her face.

Walking by the park, Madison did a double take. Shuuya was still sitting there. Hesitating slightly, she approached the boy.

"Hey..." she said softly, "Erm-Shuuya?" She watched as the boy started and look back at her. She grinned nervously and waved. "Hey! I was just walking and I saw you and...yeah." She finished awkwardly as he looked away from her again. She sat down next to him. Silence enveloped them.

"My mom died five years ago." Madison stared at him, wide eyed, as the boy stared at nothing, his face masking all expressions. "She was getting me a Christmas gift and her car skidded on a patch of ice." Madison didn't know what to say. She blinked her tears away and leaned back into the bench. Silence engulfed them once more.

"I'm sorry." Again, she was surprised. She glanced at him to see him give her a small smile. "You wanted me to ask you to the dance right? I'm guessing it was my turn after last time?" Madison felt her heart skip a beat. She leaned in closer to him, letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"My dad," she began, "I never saw him. He left my mum when she was pregnant. Couldn't handle it I guess." She gave a bitter laugh, "Anyways, when I was young, I used to leave Santa a little note each Christmas asking him to bring my dad to me. But as we both know, he didn't come. But...I found something better around my eighth Christmas. And I realized something important."

"And what was that?" Shuuya was watching her with small smile on his face.

"I realized that although my dad wasn't there, the rest of my family still was. I still had mum. And my friends." Shuuya grinned a bit.

"And what exactly happened on your 8th Christmas?"

"Oh, I met Heather for the first time and let me tell you, it was not fun seeing your mum go coddle another girl. I hated her so much. I mean, it my mom right? Mine! And that's when it hit me. I still have mum. And she's MINE!" Shuuya burst out into small chuckles. She gave a tiny huff before giving him a pouty look.

"So you spend all your time brooding like this on Christmas?" Shuuya nodded his head.

"Yeah, most of the time but," a smile crossed his face, "Sometimes, I take a pretty redhead to a school dance." She blinked before squealing and throwing her arms around him.

"Oh thank you thank you!" She said. He rolled his eyes.

"I thought I said _pretty _redhead but since you're all that available I guess you'll have to do." She pulled back and glared at him. He laughed openly at that. Getting up, he reached down to pull her up.

"Let's go Ms. Moderately pretty redhead." He teased before tugging her along. Madison stared at the back of his head before smiling and hurrying along to fall into step beside him.

* * *

Hibisha: And that's a wrap! Hoped you all liked it! Please drop a review. Constructive criticism appreciated.


End file.
